Kamen Rider 555
Kamen Rider: 555 (or Kamen Rider Phi or Φ'') is a fanfictional American adaptation of the Japanese tokusatsu series of the same name. It is was could've been the successor of ''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight in 2010, or at least 2012/2013 after Dragon Knight's appearance in Power Rangers Super Samurai -Warriors of Two Worlds. Plot The Smart Brain corporation, the world's most powerful corporation, is trying to take over the world using Orphnoch, the next stage in humanity's evolution, to covertly wipe out the human population. In pursuit of this, they develop three suits of power armor, called Rider Gear (Delta, Phi, & Chi), to find & protect the Orphnoch King, who can fix a defect within Orphnoch DNA which causes their genetic structure to break down, leading to severe damage. The Rider Gears are stolen by Luther, the Goat Orphnoch & former chief of Smart Brain. He sends them to his foster children (dubbed the Meteorites, after the school they attended) so they can stop the Orphnoch from achieving their goal. However, Rider Gears were designed to be worn by Orphnoch, & humans are unable to activate the systems without undergoing genetic modification. A young loner, Nathan Yap, is unwittingly drawn into the conflict between the Orphnoch & humans & becomes Kamen Rider Phi to save the life of Maria Jardine, one of the Meteorites. The Smart Brain begins targeting him in an attempt to retrieve the Phi Gear. However, there is division amongst the Orphnoch, as those who wish to co-exist with humans rather than harm them, begin resisting the Smart Brain, who in turn targets them as well. Most of these "renegade" Orphnochs are either killed, remain neutral, or begin siding with the Meteorites against the Smart Brain. When the city police discover the Orphnoch are behind a series of bizarre disappearances, they begin operations to defeat the creatures, largely unaware of the various factions involved. They even begin performing experiments on captured Orphnoch in an attempt to find ways of destroying them, though this does not go well. The Orphnoch King eventually awakens within a young boy named Abner Bell, whom Saral Seymour & Kendrick Pong saved & befriended. Now, it is up to the holders of the Rider Gears to band together & fight for humanity's survival. Characters Kamen Riders Movie Exclusive Video Game Exclusive Allies *Power Rangers Megaforce *Maria Jardine *Magdalene Brownlow *Bertrand Christianson *Aaron Wescott *Brian Attaway *Neville *Luther *Violet Dean *Saral Seymour Villains Smart Brain *Jordan Midgley *Smart Lady *Edmund Porter Lucky Clover *Ansel *Anissa Horn *Jack Auttenburg *Albert Summerfield *Mr. J Omicron Army The show featured a series of mass-produced transformation belts called Smart Buckles, which enabled the wearer to transform into a generic Omicron. Orphnoch The series monsters; they are humans who have somehow managed to cheat death either naturally or by the Smart Brain, with enhanced physical attributes & the ability to transform into monsters. Their goal is to annihilate humanity either by turning other humans into more Orphnoch or wiping them out completely. However, there are those who believe they can still live peacefully alongside humans; those who possess that mind set quickly become targets for elimination by the Smart Brain. Other Villains Rider Gears The equipment used in the series to transform is referred to as Rider Gear. It was created to be worn by the Orphnoch to protect their Orphnoch King. Each Rider Gear contains a belt known as a Driver used to form armor that protects the wearer & amplifies their strengths & abilities. The armor's theme is based on a letter from the Greek alphabet, & contains the letter somehow within the aesthetic design. The Gears also have a method to input command codes, a cell phone number keypad for most, which can activate armor & various weapons. The TV series focused on three sets of Rider Gear: Phi Gear, Chi Gear, & Delta Gear. During the TV series, Luther, the foster father of the Meteorites & former chief executive of Smart Brain, attempted to create several new Rider Gears, using two lost people to test out the first two. The two belts failed to create Rider armor, resulting in the wearer suffering severe damage. When Jack Auttenburg of Lucky Clover wore the third one it disabled him for a few seconds before it dissolved. The fourth dissolved without ever being worn. The end of the series introduced two additional sets of Rider Gear: Psi Gear & Omega Gear. Naming Conventions Each set of Rider Gear is code-locked, in addition to being only usable by Orphnoch. These codes, input through the phone of each Gear, are a set of numbers that relate to the theme of each Gear. For the Phi Gear, the code is 5-5-5, or "fives", phonetically similar to the word Phi. For the Chi Gear, the code is 9-1-3. Delta Gear's phone was voice-activated, yet nonetheless also was coded with 3-3-3, a reference to the Greek letter delta, a triangle. Episodes #Enter Phi # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Movies Video games Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Season Category:American Kamen Rider Category:Series